Maneras de cantar
by Chia Moon
Summary: Yamato es sorprendido con la petición de su madre de que cante y toque en su boda. Aunque le cuesta un mar, termina pidiéndole a MImi que lo ayude.


Aunque sé que la persona que me reto, **Riens** , no va a volver a retarme en la vida tras leer esto, tengo que subirlo xD.

* * *

 **Su reto fue el siguiente:**

Yamato canta pero no tiene ritmo y cuando su madre le pide que asista a su boda, teme dejarla en ridículo con la pieza de baile. Así que decide, como buen hombre preparado que es, acudir a lecciones. Que vaya directo con Mimi o que en el camino de la desfortuna se encuentre con ella, te lo dejo a tí. Lo que quiero es ver algo divertido, dulce sin ser exagerado, algo que haga ver simultáneamente bien y mal a Yamato.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** _Maneras de cantar._

 **Pareja** : Mimato.

 **Género:** Romance/Amistad

 **Raking** : M.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, Ic, sexo entre amigos.

Este fic fue un reto en el foro **Proyecto 1-8**

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece así como sus personajes.

* * *

ºManeras de cantarº

..

..

..

Yamato detuvo el vaso contra sus labios, mirando a su madre con incredulidad. Esta tenía las mejillas cubiertas de rubor, se apretaba las manos nerviosa y esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

Bebió el líquido despacio, disfrutando del sabor fuerte del café. Él lo prefería siempre en vaso. Una manía que adquirió de años atrás.

Las palabras de su madre rebotaban en su mente. No era algo tan simple. Él se había hecho a la idea de que sus padres no iban a regresar. Lo comprendió años atrás, cuando los vio abrazarse por última vez al tener miedo de perderle a él y su hermano.

—¿Te ha molestado?

Él negó.

—Tienes derecho a ser feliz.

Y sabía que esas palabras eran sinceras. Sin resentimiento alguno. Ya no era un niño. Sabía perfectamente que las personas necesitaban de otras a su lado. Y que su madre era demasiado hermosa y buena como para quedarse siempre a solas. Necesita un hombre a su lado. Otro que no fuera su padre.

—Felicidades— añadió dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

La mujer sonrió y alargó su propia mano para sostener la suya entre sus dedos. Suaves y ahora más pequeñas que las de él. En su anular brillaba el anillo de bodas.

—Sé que es egoísta, pero. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Yamato clavó su mirada en ella. En la madre por las que tantas noches había llorado cuando tenía fiebre. Cuando estaba solo. La madre que nunca acudió y aún así, amaba con locura.

—Lo que quieras.

Ella sonrió, completamente feliz.

—¿Querrías tocar y cantar en mi boda?

—

.

Cuando Mimi salía de la sala de coro casi se asustó al verle junto a la puerta, mirando el tablón con el ceño fruncido. Se llevó una mano a los labios y se colocó a su lado, hombro con hombro.

—¿Estás mirando cuando es mi próxima actuación? — canturreó—. No te preocupes. Os daré entradas a todos. Tú el primero.

Yamato la miró solo un instante, luego de nuevo al tablón y suspiró.

—Es una gilipollez— soltó.

—¡Oye! — protestó ella con enfado.

Yamato empezó a caminar a grandes pasos y ella le siguió, colgándose de su brazo para retenerlo. Él chasqueó la lengua pero no hizo nada por librarse de ella.

—Creo que te has pasado un poco— regañó ella colocándose las manos en las caderas al haber conseguido detenerle—. Me esfuerzo mucho cantando. No lo hago solo por vanidad.

Él siseó algo entre dientes, desviando el rostro. Mimi calló, pensando que había sido una disculpa. Pero fuera lo que fuera, quería escucharlo correctamente.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Él estaba por volver a hablar cuando las voces de Sora y Taichi se escucharon por el pasillo. Maldijo entre dientes y tiró de ella para ocultarla entre unas columnas. Mimi empezaba a enfadarse seriamente de sus actos. Aunque no le importara estar encajonada en ese lugar, sintiendo su cuerpo muy de cerca, le molestara que quisiera esconderla como si fuera algo que nadie debía de saber.

Taichi y Sora se habían detenido en el pasillo para besarse. Yamato le miraba la frente con el ceño fruncido mientras esperaba.

—¿Qué habías dicho? — susurró volviendo a insistir.

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella. Un leve rubor en sus mejillas lo delató antes de que volviera a girar la cara. Sora y Tai no parecían querer irse todavía. Yamato se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja.

—Enséñame a cantar.

Mimi sintió su corazón estallar. Soltó un chillido de felicidad y la otra pareja, dando un brinco, salió corriendo por los pasillos.

—

.

Cuando entró en su dormitorio con la bandeja con dos tazas de té, se quedó paralizado junto a la puerta. Mimi estaba sentada en su escritorio, cruzada de piernas. Un pie apoyado sobre su silla. Llevaba una blusa, falda y medias oscuras. Unas gafas falsas y una batuta en la mano.

Casi parecía haber sido sacada de una fantasía masculina adolescente.

Yamato estuvo a punto de derramar el té.

—¡Vamos a ver qué tal lo haces! — exclamó ella ajena a sus desvaríos.

Apretó los dedos más fuerte en la bandeja y caminó hasta ella.

—Bájate de la mesa— pidió ronco.

Ella pensó que era un aguafiestas. Se bajó y se quitó las gafas para sentarse en la cama. Yamato no supo si aquello era peor o no.

Le entregó las partituras y esperó, con agrado, que ella las observara.

—Esta canción es preciosa— murmuró mirándole—. ¿Para qué es?

Yamato se rascó la nuca, sentándose en la silla.

—Mi madre se casa.

—Oh— exclamó ella sonriendo—. ¡Qué dulce!

El joven gruñó.

—No lo es. Solo no doy el tono necesario. Es demasiado para mi voz quizás.

Mimi lo sopesó. Buscó por la habitación hasta dar con la guitarra.

—¿Puedes tocarla? Probaré yo.

Obediente, cogió la guitarra y sus dedos empezaron a moverse por las cuerdas. No necesitaba ver la partitura. Era la canción favorita de su madre. Se la sabía de memoria. Su intención siempre fue tocarla en un cumpleaños. Ahora tendría que tocarla para su boda.

Sin darse cuenta, la castaña había empezado a cantar. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba, pero de nuevo, sintió aquel cosquilleo electrizante en su interior. Mimi tenía muy buena voz. Una vez, llegó a pensar que todas las canciones del mundo parecían haber sido escritas para ella.

Algo ridículo, pero que empezaba a creer cierto.

Cuando terminó, ella estaba radiante. Con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos brillando con orgullo. Se acercó a él y dio unos toques a las cuerdas.

—Ya sé por qué te cuesta. En ciertos tonos. Te ayudaré.

Él asintió.

—Mañana traeré un cedé con esta canción. Antes de que la toques, tienes que sentirla con la garganta.

Le acarició la mejilla, desvió la mano y se tomó casi todo el té de un sorbo.

Yamato la vio desaparecer de su casa, meneando las caderas con aquella condenada falda.

—

.

Durante tres días, Mimi le tuvo alargando tonos, bajándolos y volviéndolos a subir. Le obligó a llevar bufanda. A beber agua. A tomar pastillas para evitar el picor. A cuidarse. Y cada vez lo presionaba más para que lograra llegar al tono que ella quería.

Sin embargo, siempre terminaba frustrado porque no podía y ella, cansada, se marchaba con enfado, asegurando que al día siguiente lo conseguiría.

—Es imposible— gruñó el cuarto día.

Estaba recostado contra la cama, con la guitarra sobre sus caderas. La escuchaba a ella taconear con enfado.

—Si te rindes tan fácil, sí que será imposible— protestó acercándose a él.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama boca abajo, apoyándose en los codos. Le apartó unos mechones de la frente, sonriéndole con ternura. Yamato cerró los ojos por un instante.

—Realmente quieres cumplir su deseo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y ella continuaba sonriendo. Había atrapado un mechón de su pelo entre los dedos y jugaba con él.

—Tiene mucha suerte. Que la quieras tanto— añadió—. Te estás esforzando en poder cantar para ella.

—No— gruñó. Se incorporó y se revolvió los cabellos por sí mismo—. Simplemente no quiero quedar en ridículo.

Ella soltó una carcajada, se acercó a él, pegando su pecho contra su espalda y rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos.

—Yamato, eres encantador.

Volvió a empujarlo hacia atrás y con aquella clase de brujería que poseían las mujeres, lo retuvo con sus labios.

—

.

Tachó la fecha en el calendario. Quedaban tres días para la boda. Mimi y él se habían recorrido mil tiendas en busca de un traje adecuado que quedara en él cuando no estaban ensayando. Yamato había estado intentando hacerlo a escondidas de su padre y de ella.

No conseguía dar todos los tonos, pero al menos, había llegado más allá de lo que esperaba.

—No me dará tiempo— gruñó mirándola por encima del hombro.

Mimi estaba sentada en su cama, descalza, sin medias. La falda mostraba sus muslos y el jersey estaba revuelto. La guitarra estaba junto a ella y daba toques con sus uñas sobre las cuerdas. Yamato se acercó para entregarle las medias que habían terminado de algún modo sobre su armario. Ella las volvió a lanzar, divertida.

—Mimi— advirtió.

Ella le señaló.

—Ahí está el toque.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Cuando te enfadas o cuando gimes. El tono de tu voz es diferente. Sin embargo, cuando te enfocas— alargó un pie para que él le pusiera la prenda—, en quedarte estático, no te sale. Ese es tu problema.

Él empezó a subir las medias, acariciando con sus dedos a la vez. Ella levantó más la pierna y pudo ver perfectamente su ropa interior. La muy diablesa se mordió el labio inferior traviesa.

—Insinúas que no pongo el tono adecuado por mis sentimientos.

—Así es— señaló dándole el otro pie—. ¿Realmente quieres que tu madre se case, Yamato? ¿Estás seguro al cien por cien?

Yamato detuvo los dedos por encima de su piel. Tiró de la media para sacársela y le abrió las piernas para arrodillarse entre ellas. Escondió su rostro en su vientre y un instante después, sintió sus dedos sobre sus cabellos. Mimi sonrió.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, él lloró ahí, en el regazo de una mujer.

—

.

—Vas a venir. ¿Verdad?

Mimi canturreaba la canción por lo bajo mientras él golpeaba las cuerdas con sus dedos. Sus ojos se encontraron.

Ella se volvió hacia él y la sábana resbaló por su hombro, dejando ver parte de su seno desnudo.

—Creía que no lo pedirías nunca. ¿Sabes que solo tengo un día para preparar mi vestido?

Él la estudio detenidamente.

—Mentirosa. Sé que ya tienes el vestido.

Ella sonrió y se volvió para quedar boca arriba. Las sábanas por su cintura, sus senos al aire. Las manos en sus cabellos. Yamato dejó la guitarra a un lado y se volvió hacia ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

—Canta— pidió ella.

Y él lo hizo. Ella rió cuando se hundió en ella.

—

.

Takeru estaba a su lado, luchando contra el agarre de su corbata. Yamato le dio una palmada en el hombro como regaño y él chico simplemente suspiró con enfado.

—Tenía que haberme puesto la pajarita. Es más fácil.

—Hubieras estado totalmente ridículo con ella— aseguró el mayor.

—Dejaros de tonterías. Estáis guapísimos los dos.

Mimi, a su lado, protestó. Yamato pensó que ella estaba más guapa todavía. Con aquel precioso vestido negro y el cabello suelto sobre su espalda desnuda. Todavía podía ver una marca en su carne que él mismo le hiciera.

Su madre apareció cuando la música nupcial estalló de los altavoces. Estaba guapísima y aunque no se casaba de blanco, no había perdido la belleza de aquellas viejas fotos en que era su padre quien la recibía en el altar.

Takeru y él se miraron y la sonrisa que compartieron, significaba todo.

Mimi sollozó a su lado, sonriéndole cuando él arqueó una ceja. Durante toda la ceremonia no se soltó de su mano.

—

.

Subido en el escenario improvisado, mientras se aseguraba que el instrumento funcionara correctamente y no le diera problemas, notó que Mimi subía a su lado. Olía a lavanda, como siempre y le entregó su púa preferida.

—Lo harás perfecto. Sé que tu madre lo espera con ganas.

Se incorporó y tras sopesarlo, la sujetó de la mano.

—Canta conmigo.

Su rostro se contrajo en sorpresa.

—Pero es…

—Sé lo que es mejor que nadie. No podré hacerlo si no es contigo. Mi madre lo entenderá.

Ella dudó.

—Solo los coros.

Él la miró por un instante y ella arqueó las cejas en señal de que no daría nada más. Se inclinó, besándola.

—Solo los coros.

Yamato no podía decir si lo hizo bien o mal. Solo cantó, mirando a su madre, entregándole lo que sentía. Tocó y la sintió a su lado, cantando en los coros, dándole el soporte femenino que necesitaba esa canción.

Su madre lloró en los brazos de su nuevo esposo. Takeru bailó con más chicas de las esperadas. Primas, futuras primas.

Su madre le besó repetidas veces las mejillas y lo apretó con fuerza. Luego hizo lo mismo con Mimi, quien rió a carcajada limpia y la felicitó.

—Gracias— susurró cuando la acompañaba al coche antes de marcharse en su luna de miel—. Me has hecho realmente feliz, Yamato.

Él se encogió de hombros y miró hacia atrás, donde Mimi reía junto a Takeru de alguna broma que ambos hacían a una de sus nuevas integrantes en la familia. Su madre le tocó la mejilla y él volvió a prestarle atención.

—Ahora tienes otra mujer a la que puedes hacer feliz.

Yamato estaba seguro de que sí. Todo había sido rápido. Improvisto. Había sido arrastrado por las redes femeninas de Mimi. Se dejó llevar lentamente y en medio de todo, siendo un desastre completo como cantante, ella estuvo a su lado.

—Creo que es buena chica.

Su madre rio y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—No seas tan empalagoso que podrías morirte en el intento— bromeó. Yamato chasqueó la lengua.

—El lado empalagoso es de ella— aclaró.

Su madre enrojeció y con la promesa de un buen tirón de mejillas, subió al coche para embarcarse en su nueva vida.

Mimi se unió a él, enlazando sus dedos. Él la miró.

—Eres una bruja o algo— murmuró.

Ella le miró sonriente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Yamato bufó.

—Porque te pedí que me enseñaras a cantar y te has metido en mi piel completamente.

Ella rio y se recostó contra su brazo.

—Te enseñe a cantar de muchas formas. La canción para tu madre. La canción de tu corazón y tu canción en la cama. He sido una buena maestra— añadió con orgullo.

Yamato tiró de ella contra sí, pegando sus cuerpos y la besó.

La fiesta continuaba en auge. Alguien tiró un petardo. Alguien chilló. Alguien felicitó a los novios aunque no estuvieran ya.

Él la besó.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Tengo un serio problema con esta pareja y la cama. En serio uxu. Esta vez fue sexo como amigos, que al final, termina en compromiso. Peero, así como hubo estas cosas, fue un modo para que Mimi explicara a Yamato que tiene diferentes momentos en que usa diferentes tonalidades y que las necesita para cantar.

Creo que no pude hacer al Yamato problemático que me pidió Riens y eso me preocupa uxu.

*prepara el petate para ser expulsada de por vida*

 **19 de Febrero del 2016.**


End file.
